


catching colours

by justjoy



Series: ninety-nine and one: a cross-fandom drabble challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "end of the line" for the LiveJournal drabble community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/">100wordstories</a>.</p><p>[drabble, eight: The colours always leave.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	catching colours

**Author's Note:**

> From pre-series to post-Reichenbach.

The world is drab and gray. Has been, for as long as Sherlock can remember. He doesn't use crayons because they can't show the washed-out world he lives in. _His_ world.

He tries to find them, the shades that everyone else sees. For a time, he almost does, in yellow tape and flashing lights - but they never stay.

Until John.

The criminals of London are as dull and incompetent as ever, but it's never _boring_ , not with Cluedo green and jumper brown and even the smooth black of John's gun.

Then Sherlock falls, and there is nothing but red.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published at [100wordstories](http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal.]


End file.
